


A Merry Little Christmas

by akingman



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M, Post canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingman/pseuds/akingman
Summary: A Fox Christmas. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Kudos: 22





	A Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I started a little something that was stewing in my heart. Thanks for reading.

Neil watched the snow start to fall outside the window. A few years ago Columbia used to be the city they avoided. It brought bad memories every time they drove through. Today it was another patch in their past that they grew from. They began to settle into the house for holiday vacation. Andrew and Nicky moved suitcases and storage containers of decorations into the house. 

  
The first two days spent with Nicky and Andrew arguing over how many decorations they were going to use. And whether they wanted more than one tree in the house. Andrew argued that it was more mess to make and pick up. Nicky countered that it would be nice if the foxes were all able to decorate more than one tree together. It was obvious that Nicky wanted this holiday to last as long as possible so the foxes could be together. Neil had put his palm on the top of Andrew’s shoulder and squeezed. Andrew relaxed against his touch and turned around so he could go back to opening containers. Nicky reached for Neil in gratitude and Neil let him wrap his arms around his shoulders for a good few seconds. 

xx

  
It was night and Neil and Nicky were waiting for Matt, Andrew and Kevin to return with trees. Neil turned away from the window and sat back down on the couch. He watched Nicky shaking his butt to the music that played from the big stereo. He was on his toes trying to get paper snowmen on the wall beneath a spider plant and attempting a dance at the same time. The girls were out getting Chinese food. At that moment Neil was alone with Nicky. He picked up a mug of hot chocolate and watched Nicky struggle for a few more minutes. Nicky turned at last with a triumphant smile and waved at Neil. 

  
“Come on! You’re not even going to help?” Nicky quipped putting his hands on his hips. 

  
Neil shrugged his shoulders and cocoa sloshed around in his cup. The steaming drink threatened to spill around the edges. Hy put the cup down on the coffee table and stood up. Neil promised to help with decorating the trees at the least but he felt useless not doing anything. Nicky was smiling so wide at Neil that he couldn’t help but go digging into the nearest box. He pulled out a wreath the size of a portrait that belonged on the wall and looked to Nicky for help. 

  
“You hang it on the door!” Nicky said and clapped his hands together. “Here,” he said and walked out of sight towards the entrance hall. 

  
Neil followed him out through living room and to the back side of the door that led to the yard. On the door Nicky had already set up a white hook they used to use for their dorm rooms. It made Neil feel fond and he put the wreath on the hook and stepped back with Nicky to look at it. It was simple, plastic green sticking out of satin red ribbons and fake lights. It wouldn’t turn on because Aaron had dropped it the year before but it was still nice to look at.  


  
They were back in the living room setting up glass figures. Ones that resembled the birth of Christ, when Matt’s truck roared outside. Neil pushed the curtains away so he could see the three men exit the truck. Kevin hopped out of the passenger side and began walking around the truck as Matt got out second. Both men went to the back and Neil heard the sound of the tree moving. He kept looking and waiting. Andrew appeared from where Matt and Kevin were and realized Andrew had been sitting in the bed on the way home. Neil would call him out on the legal issue with that but he happy knowing that they were all home and safe. He closed the curtain and saw Nicky looking over his shoulder. 

  
“Is it food?” Nicky asked trying to put another glass figure on the large bookshelf next to the corner of the wall. 

  
“Tree,” Neil said and didn’t feel bad when he left Nicky to his decorating. He walked outside into the snow and remembered he wasn’t wearing his winter jacket. 

  
He stuffed his hands into the pocket of his sweater and trudged his way over. The three in winter gear began dragging a tree towards the house. It was bigger than anything Neil had seen and he had to help them get it to the porch. With the speed and strength of a dozen or so men. They fought over who would get the door open and finally Kevin stood against the door. They pushed it into the house. After some shoving and angling they managed to get the tree into the hall. 

  
“One out of two,” Matt said with a wavy smile and Kevin groaned. 

  
They continued pushing the tree in and with Nicky’s helpful hands they managed to get it standing up. The tree top almost reached the ceiling and Nicky complained about not being able to put the star at the top. Matt offered to put the smaller tree in the living room instead and Andrew said he’d trim the top to make space. Nicky’s eyes glowed at that and Andrew turned towards Neil. He stood close to him to ignore his cousin’s radiating excitement. It could be too much for Andrew who admitted that the holidays gave him sensory overload. 

  
He was standing against Neil’s chest with their shoulders an inch apart. Andrew’s forehead pressed against the crook of Neil’s neck. like it belonged there. Neil let him stand there as the others stood around and admired Nicky’s handiwork. 

  
They heard the girls pull up next and Matt was the first, quick on his feet, to meet them outside. All four of them came to the open door. Renee was kicking snow off her winter boots. Allison was taking off her high heel sneakers and Matt was carrying Dan into the house in his arms. 

  
“Do you boys need help with the second tree?” Renee asked, all smile. Her hair had grown out and pulled into a long ponytail. She no longer had the tips of her hair colored and she dyed her hair a dirty blond. 

  
She went around the girls to hug Nicky and smiled at Andrew and Neil. “We're here." 

  
Nicky clapped his hands again but kept his eyes on the white bags on the floor. Matt still held Dan bridal style. “Food?” He asked . 

  
Dan smiled and made Matt set her down. She took the bags in her hands and handed them over to Nicky. “I’ll help you start heating them back up,” she said before guiding him into the kitchen.   


  
“There’s more in the car,” Neil heard her say. 

  
Their conversation drifted as they went out of sight. The pressure on his chest lifted as Andrew got to talking to Renee and Neil nodded at Matt who pointed outside. They still needed to get the second tree out. Renee followed them out into the cold and got the rest of the food. Neil, Matt and Kevin dragged a much smaller tree out of the back of the truck. They got it inside and placed it by the large staircase where most of the photos were along the walls. They were small in number and showed snapshots of the cousins and twins. Some appeared older but the new ones were of Nicky, Andrew and Aaron pressed together.

  
The trees were set up and the food in the kitchen, everyone gathered in the living room. Aaron and Katelyn were on their way from the airport and Eric not too long behind them on a different flight. Wymack and Abby were picking up dessert and wine and the clock struck ten. The foxes gathered in a horseshoe shape as they put on a Christmas movie to watch. Though they were all too busy talking to pay attention. Kevin sat in 'the recliner with his phone in his hand. Matt and Dan sat on one side of the couch and squished cheek to cheek. They made space for Renee and Allison who sat with their thighs and arms pressed together. Nicky was sitting on the arm rest of the couch beside them with his arm around the back behind Allison. She leaned into him and Nicky put his arm around her completely. Neil and Andrew were sitting in kitchen chairs they’d brought out with them. 

  
The move abandoned by wandering conversation. It was a quarter past eleven when they heard knocking on the door. Nicky leapt up from the couch and ushered in the next guests. Wymack was brushing snow off his sweater and grumbling about something. Nicky walked Abby in with his arm around her shoulder. Kevin stood up from his seat next and greeted his father with a hug. He shared the hug with Abby and Wymack ruffled Kevin’s hair, in turn making the pro athlete squirm and blush. He mumbled something back to Wymack and Neil looked at Andrew to get his reaction. Andrew was staring towards the hall and Neil didn’t have any trouble finding out why. Nicky was also glancing behind Abby and Wymack as if Eric was hiding behind them. They were only missing three more bodies but it still felt like an incomplete puzzle piece. 

  
Abby and Wymack had been holding gray grocery bags in their hands. Kevin led them into the kitchen to put them in the fridge. Conversation picked up but Neil wasn’t paying much attention. He watched Andrew get up and disappear into the hall with his phone. 

  
Neil walked out into the hallway as Andrew made his way outside. Behind him he heard Renee come up and together they looked through the glass window above the door. Katelyn was helping her daughter out of the back seat while Andrew walked up to his brother. They were talking and then they were hugging. 

  
“It’s going to be a good Christmas,” Renee said and startled him from his thoughts. She squeezed Neil’s elbow and smiled. “I heard you and Andrew are going to be on the same team.” Neil assumed Andrew had mentioned it to her. 

  
“I signed on to be with his team. Two years,” Neil said with a shrug, but his chest felt warm. He cleared his throat and opened the door when the group outside moved up the steps. 

  
Neil watched Katelyn help her two year old daughter stomp her feet on the porch to get snow off. Aaron's mouth quirked up at something Andrew said but he was staring at Katelyn with a fond look. It reminded him of the way he and Andrew looked at each other. 

  
Renee led the four of them into the living room and Neil followed behind. He heard the others cheering and laughing and Katelyn’s daughter giggling. He entered the living room and saw Andrew picking up his niece and holding her against his shoulder. Nicky and Abby swarmed around Katelyn and Aaron. Neil moved up beside Andrew and slipped his hand into Andrew’s free one. 

  
Andrew squeezed his hand while keeping his eyes on the foxes. It was a look more for keeping his attention on everyone rather than assessing a threat. They were all in a space where they felt safe. Neil was grateful for the comfort and easiness Andrew showed being around his family. He dipped Katelyn’s daughter a little bit and his eyes lit up when she began to smile and giggle at him. Her little hands reached for his Andrew's in glee. Aaron made an about face but laughed at his brother. The room felt fuller and warmer. 

  
Neil saw Nicky look down at his phone and frown in the corner of his eye. Something must have happened since Eric still hadn’t showed up. He walked over to Nicky and waited for him to look up. Nicky tried to play off his grim expression by smiling at Neil but it didn’t last very long. He glanced down at his phone again. 

  
“Eric’s having trouble finding a ride here,” Nicky said with a sigh. “He might not make it here till the morning when the roads clear up.”

  
Neil pondered for a moment and glanced over towards the other foxes. Wymack and Kevin were chatting. Andrew and Aaron were talking while Aaron’s daughter kept switching from both their arms. As if unsure who she wanted to be in the arms of. Katelyn and Renee were sitting with Allison and Dan. Neil could hear Abby and Matt laughing in the other room. He turned back to Nicky and smiled. “I could go get him.”

  
Nicky’s eyes widened as if he hadn’t expected it from Neil. “No, it’s okay. It’s super late and we’re all already here. I’m sure Eric won’t mind waiting to see us.” 

  
Neil shook his head and walked over to Andrew. He interrupted whatever Andrew had been explaining to Aaron. Aaron looked confused. His eyes blown wide by something Andrew had said. 

  
“I’m going to pick Eric up from the airport, I’ll be back.” Neil said. Andrew searched his eyes for a moment before nodding. He tilted his head to the side to excuse him and Neil stopped beside Nicky after grabbing his winter jacket. 

  
“I’ll be back in a bit. You guys can start eating without us.” Neil said shrugging on the jacket. He didn’t particularly mind letting everyone settle in. He looked over his shoulder to make sure everyone was still okay and saw that Aaron had left the room. Andrew was staring off into the distance. Neil would ask when he got back, but he didn’t want Eric to wait too long. By the time they got back the foxes would either be asleep or on the cusp of passing out after a long day. They still had a week to be together but they all knew it would be a while before they all saw and caught up with each other. 

  
“Okay,” Nicky said with reluctance in his voice. “Drive safe, okay?” He handed Neil his keys from his pocket. “Use my car. It’s full on gas.” Neil took the keys from him. “Thank you,” Nicky said and squeezed Neil’s hand. 

  
Neil nodded his head and shut the door behind him. The cold bit his nose and made his fingers tingle. He shoved his hands into his pockets and got into Nicky’s car. As soon as it was on and running he pulled out of the yard into the road and started on his way to the airport. 


End file.
